1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to target transporting devices that transport targets and liquid ejecting apparatuses equipped with the stated target transporting devices.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers that form images by ejecting liquid onto targets from liquid ejecting heads have been well known as one type of liquid ejecting apparatuses. Some of these printers include a sensor for detecting a transport amount of a target.
For example, a printer described in Japanese Patent No. 4,096,740 includes a motion sensor as such sensor. This motion sensor receives laser light reflected from a surface of a sheet, and a transport amount of the sheet is calculated based on a movement amount of an interference pattern (speckle pattern) that represents a shape of the surface of the sheet and is contained in the reflected laser light.
In the printer mentioned above, a pair of rollers that pinches a sheet and applies a transport force to the sheet is provided on a sheet transport path, and the motion sensor is provided in the vicinity of this roller pair. Accordingly, if strain is generated on a sheet fed out from the roller pair, a portion of the sheet to be detected by the motion sensor can deform in a rising manner. In this case, since a distance between the motion sensor and the sheet is varied, the motion sensor cannot clearly detect an interference pattern of laser light reflected from the sheet. Therefore, there has been a risk that the transport amount of the sheet cannot be detected with accuracy.